Light guide panels are utilized in keyboard assemblies to backlight the keypads of the keyboard. Typically, such light guide panels utilize a bundle of optical fibers to backlight the keyboard assembly. FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of a conventional light guide panel 10. As is seen, an optical fiber bundle 12 is provided there within. The fiber bundle 12 receives light via a ferrule 14. The light for illuminating the fiber bundle is provided via at least one light emitting diode (LED) 16.
When LED 16 is activated, a fiber-mat 18 is illuminated to provide backlighting for the keyboard. The top surface of the fiber-mat 18 is abraded to let a controlled amount of light emit from top surface. The top surface of the fiber-mat 18 is abraded to provide a uniform distribution of light out of the top surface. Much light is lost out of the end of the fiber-mat 18, which is not recaptured.
In addition to the inefficient lighting issues associated with conventional light guide panels, there is also a problem with the size of the panel when utilizing such a panel. As is seen, in the conventional panel 10, each fiber of the fiber bundle 12 must bend at with at least a minimum curvature value to allow light to be provided to the particular fiber. As a result, the radius of curvature shown at 19 must be at least some minimum value to allow for light to come in. For example, for an optical fiber bundle that radius must be 0.5 inch or so to allow for enough light to be brought in to illuminate the fiber mat 10.
Accordingly, this 0.5 inch of radius of curvature adds a 0.5 inch of width onto the panel 10 in the direction, as is shown. As is well known, it is desirable to reduce the size of a keyboard, especially for portable devices, in any way possible. Hence, providing a light guide panel which does not increase the size of the keyboard assembly is desirable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a light guide panel that has increased illumination over conventional light guide panels when in use but does not add to or increase the size of the keyboard. The system must be easy to use, compatible with existing devices and cost effective. The present invention addresses such a need.
Another common technique for providing backlighting is to use a light-guide panel (clear sheet of plastic with texture or printed ink) to disperse the light as needed. However, in the existing light guide panels, the sources for illumination are placed beyond the perimeter of the lighted area. This increases the overall form-factor of the light guide panel and is undesirable.